


Homestuck Musical

by antisocialFeline



Category: High School Musical (Movies), Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialFeline/pseuds/antisocialFeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spin-off/crossover for Homestuck/High School Musical</p><p>All of the original creators have copyright on the characters and storyline, I tweaked up little parts of the storyline but the original goes to Disney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ==> ENTER NAME.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first Homestuck fanfictions so feedback and constructive criticism is appreciated, thank you!

⇒ ENTER NAME

Your name is **John Egbert** , and you were forced to go to a New Year’s Eve party and socialize by your dad. Although you don’t really talk to him that often in general, you’re usually in your room. You aren’t the best at socializing with new people, you really only talk to your friends online. In fact, you’re talking to one of them right now. He’s being bored at a party as well, although he’s more sociable than you, as far as you know. He’s got tons of friends, he’s ‘the cool kid,’ of his school you could say. But as for you, not so much, you only moved here about a week ago, and have no friends whatsoever. Not that you had friends at your old school either, again, you didn’t really talk to anyone.

You decide to put your phone back in your pocket and try to find a place to sit instead of stand. You begin to walk around the crowded party room as two people are on a stage singing karaoke, the stage was surrounded by swarms of people. But, there were some people on the outskirts of the crowd and talking amongst themselves. You find a chair at an empty table and seat yourself there, and took out your phone which was buzzing like mad with messages from your internet friend.

_**\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] --** _

_TG: dude there are people here that are acting high as fuck_

_TG: man you should be at this party instead because then we could make fun of everyone here who are acting like complete dumbasses_

_TG: yo john you there_

_TG: bro oh my dick are you actually socializing for once_

_TG: ok dude either you are actually socializing or somethings wrong_

_TG: do you even have your phone on you anymore jesus fucking christ_

⇒ JOHN: ANSWER TG

_EB: hey i’m here!_

_EB: sorry i didn’t reply, i was trying to find a place to sit._

_EB: it’s really crowded here and i’m not enjoying it that much._

_TG: oh its cool im just sitting here being all chill while this group of girls are checking me out_

_TG: its actually really creepy for how long theyve been staring at me_

_EB: haha looks like someone’s got stalkers._

_TG: nah this is normal actually people looking at me because i mean i would look at myself like hot damn i always look good_

_EB: oh my god dave no._

_TG: dave yes_

_EB: ugh whatever, i don’t need to hear any of your egotistical nonsense when i’m too busy stuck here when i don’t know anybody._

_TG: bro have you forgotten that you have me the coolest kid in the world talking to you right now_

_TG: youre not alone_

_EB: you know what i mean, like, physically here in my presence._

_EB: i’m gonna take a break from texting, my head is hurting from the brightness of my phone._

_TG: ok later dude_

_**\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EG] --** _

__

⇒ JOHN: PUT PHONE IN POCKET

You put your phone back in your pocket where it belongs, don’t want anyone to randomly come up to you and steal it, like that one time. But that’s a different story for a different day. You put your elbow on your table and put your cheek in your hand as support. You’re tired and don’t want to be here, you would rather be back at your new house in your room watching **GHOSTBUSTERS** or playing **MINECRAFT** , because **G-MOD** is for losers.

⇒ JOHN: BE BLINDED

You hadn’t noticed the people singing karaoke had stopped and got off the stage. Suddenly, a light shines on you as the crowd cheered. You cringe at the sudden brightness, as it was not helping your pounding headache. It also didn’t help you had no fucking idea what the hell was going on! Then you realized. All you thought of was ‘oh shit why me.’ This was not going to turn out good.

⇒ JOHN: REFUSE BEING PUSHED ON STAGE

You kindly ignore that command as you trudged shyly onto the stage, you never liked being put on the spot. You looked down the entire time walking up to the stage, then once you got up there, you picked up your head to see another boy walking on stage. Oh god, he was most definitely cooler than you. He had blonde hair, a shirt with a broken record on, and black shades resting on his face. Now, why the fuck would someone be wearing sunglasses inside and at night. You shrug off your question as you decide it’s none of your business. The music started playing and you turned towards the audience, waiting for the boy to start.

“ _Living in my own world,_

_Didn’t understand,_

_That anything can happen,_

_When you take a chance…_ ”

The boy sang and it sounded fantastic. Like damn, you wished you could sing like that. Now you’re definitely going to embarrass yourself in front of everyone, and you haven’t even gone to school yet.

⇒ JOHN: GLANCE AT THE BLONDE BOY

You glance over at him and you see him purse his lips and shake his head slightly. He obviously doesn’t want to do this as much as you don’t want to either. You see he begins to turn to walk off stage.

⇒ JOHN: LOOK BACK AT THE LYRIC SCREEN

You look back at the screen where the lyrics are and realize you only have 0.5 seconds to prepare! Quickly inhaling,  you begin to sing the best you can.

“ _I never believed in,_

_What I couldn’t see,_

_Until I opened my heart,_

_To all the possibilities…_ ”

You glance back towards your left to see if the boy had left, and he hadn’t. Wow, that’s a shocker. What was even more shocking, you thought, was that he was looking right at you. You could feel heat rising to your cheeks, then you quickly turned away and back to the lyric screen as the both of you sang together.

“ _I know that something has changed,_

_Never felt this way,_

_And right here tonight,_

_This could be the start of something new,_

_It feels so right,_

_To be here with you,_

_Oh,_

_And now looking in your eyes,_

_I feel in my heart,_

_The start of something new…_ ”

The two of you smirked at each other, you thought this was actually kind of fun. The music played for a little bit then he began singing again.

“ _And who’d of ever thought that,_

 _We’d both be here tonight,_ ”

He sang that looking right at you, it’s like he knew something you didn’t. To you, he did seem familiar but you just couldn’t figure out who it was. It was your turn to sing.

“ _And the world looks so much brighter,_

 _With you by my side,_ ”

You two sang the chorus once more before it came to the bridge of the song.

“ _I never knew that it could happen,_

_Till it happened to me,_

_Oh oh,_

_I didn’t know it before,_

_But now it’s easy to see…_ ”

You both turn to look at each other at this point, and the boy grins before becoming a bit flirtatious and begins to walk towards you a bit while singing the chorus again. You almost fall off stage in the progress of trying to back up. The two of you laugh at it and continue singing until the song ends. That actually wasn’t as bad as you thought it would be. You walk off stage and begin walking back to your seat until a hand grabs your wrist.

⇒ JOHN: TURN AROUND

You turn around to see the boy you were singing with.

“Oh, hi!” you say smiling, as you turn to face him fully.

“Sup,” he says and lets go of your wrist. “You’re actually really good at singing by the way, if you didn’t know. Like, damn, I did not expect that to come from you.”

You chuckle a little before rubbing the back of your neck, “Really? I actually think I’m pretty bad at singing.”

“Well you’re good.” he says, ruffling your hair a bit.

“Hey!” you say you try to fix your already messed up hair.

You roll your eyes at him as you failed trying to fix your hair, but he was too fixated on his phone texting someone. That’s when you realize your phone was buzzing.

⇒ JOHN: LOOK AT PHONE

_**\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EG] --** _

_TG: dude oh my gog_

_TG: i mean god_

_TG: what the fuck_

_TG: anyways i met this guy at the party and we just did karaoke together_

_TG: i didnt expect him to be good at singing but damn he can sing_

_TG: wait_

_TG: oh my god_

“John?”

You look up at the sound of someone saying your name, you realize it was the boy standing in front of you. You begin wondering how he knew your name, and your facial expression said it all.

“How did you know my name?”  you asked.

A huge smile grew on the other boy’s face, he was enlightened. You on the other hand had no clue what was going on. The boy pursed his lips trying not to smile so much and kept his eyes on you.

“It’s me. Dave.”

Your eyes widened, “Dave, as in like, Dave Strider? My internet friend that I’ve been texting ever since I got to this party?” you asked, sounding kind of stupid because we all know what his reply will be.

“Yeah!”

And we were right.

⇒ JOHN: HUG DAVE

You hug Dave, your newly found friend that you finally met in real life. He slightly hugs you back, you guess he’s not much of a hugger, so you decide to let him free from your grasp. He seems a lot taller than what you imagined him to be, but you’re pretty short yourself. He must’ve been thinking the same thing. He began laughing looking down at you and said something about your height. You glare at him for making fun of your height, even though you’re still growing.

⇒ HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Everyone cheered around the two of you, both of you hadn’t realized what time it was nor where it had went. The clock struck midnight and everyone was in a roar of excitement. Some people pecked their lovers on the lips, then there were the hardcore ones who made out in front of everyone. You were witnessing one of those right now and you already felt uncomfortable; you make a face of disgust as you turn away a bit and looked at Dave.

“Happy new year, I guess!” you say and shrugged smiling.

“Yeah, happy new year.” he said nodding, “Didn’t think I would have fun at this party. Looks like I was wrong, this was a great party. I never thought I would even meet you.”

“Same! I’ve been dying to meet everyone. You’re the only one I’ve met actually.”

“Rose is here somewhere actually-”

“Rose is here too?! Oh my god, I swear this day just keeps getting better and better.” you say happily.

Dave chuckled, “You don’t say… Well, I better go find Bro before he goes off somewhere with his boyfriend and leaves me.” he said, looking behind him. “I’ll pesterchum you later, it was hella awesome seeing you dude.”

“You too! I better start walking back to my house, bye!”

 **  
⇒** JOHN: ABSCOND


	2. ==> JOHN: BE DAVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave gets a little surprise when he arrives at school, and poor Karkat can't seem to get away from his bullies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! First Chapter done! Hope y'all enjoy it and leave me some feedback!

⇒ JOHN: BE DAVE

Your name is **Dave Strider** and wow was yesterday a good day! You finally met your best internet friend, but it was really awkward. You guys didn’t even know who you were until you two were pesterchuming each other… Right in front of each other. Damn, that’s more awkward than you thought. Oh well, can’t do anything about it now. You shake the thought from your head as you get ready for school, keeping your black shades on; you wouldn’t dare take them off even inside. You get dressed and grab your backpack, cellular device and rest your headsets around your neck.

 

⇒ DAVE: EXIT ROOM

You exit your bedroom and begin to walk downstairs, but wait, you have be careful not to wake up **BRO**. Don’t want to mess with him in the morning after that party, that would not be a pretty sight. Nope, not one bit. You tip toe past his door, careful to not make any sound. Succeeding, you quickly -- but quietly -- run down the stairs and out of the door. You’re thankful you didn’t run into any of your **BRO’S SMUPPET** traps. The last time you did, you were buried in a pile of them and was scarred for life. You don’t even want to remember that day. You suddenly get pulled out of your daze as your phone begins buzzing, you’re getting a message from your best bro, Karkat.

 

⇒ DAVE: ANSWER KARKAT

_**\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG] --** _

 

_CG: WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? I’VE BEEN WAITING FOR-FUCKING-EVER, I DON’T THINK IT TAKES THIS LONG TO GET TO THE GODDAMN CORNER OF THE STREET._

_TG: sorry dude_

_TG: i woke up late and you know how it is trying to avoid waking up bro and not running into one of his smuppet traps_

_TG: god that shit is terrible_

_TG: id rather live with your smartass of a brother who is practically wikipedia_

_CG: NO YOU WOULDN’T, HE NEVER SHUTS UP. AND BESIDES I’VE GOTTEN USED TO HIS RANTS AND I NEVER PAYED ATTENTION TO THEM IN THE FIRST PLACE. IT’S NOT LIKE THEY’RE ACTUALLY GOING TO HELP ME IN LIFE. HE ALSO JUST GOES ON AND ON ABOUT HOW IT’S NOT NORMAL FOR A SIXTEEN YEAR OLD TO BE OBSESSED WITH ROMCOMS AS MUCH AS I AM. I DON’T THINK IT’S AN UNHEALTHY OBSESSION, YOU KNOW THOSE MOVIES HAVE HELPED ME GET CLOSER TO TEREZI._

_TG: damn_

_TG: i mean it really isnt normal for guys to be obsessed with romcoms_

_TG: thats more of a girl thing_

_CG: WELL GUESS WHAT THIS CONVERSATION IS ABOUT._

_CG: NOT YOUR STUPID OPINIONS._

_TG: just saying dude_

_CG: WHATEVER JUST HURRY YOUR ASS UP OR I’M LEAVING WITHOUT YOU._

_**\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG] --** _

 

⇒ DAVE: ARRIVE AT STREET CORNER

You arrive at the corner of your street only to see your best bro, **Karkat Vantas**. Karkat had been your bro since you two were thirteen. You saved had saved his ass from getting beat by a bunch of homophobic assholes, since Karkat is pansexual. You’ll always be there for him though, even if you two always get annoyed with each other often. He doesn’t have too many friends, but as for you, you have a shit ton.

 

“Sup, Karkles.” you say as you swing your arm around his neck, and the two of you started walking.

 

He groaned at the sound of the nickname, “Why the fuck do you and Terezi call me that, no, more like why does everyone have a goddamn nickname for me?” he says, sounding annoyed. He crosses his arms and pouts like the child he is.

 

You chuckle, “Hey, it was TZ that came up with that, not me. Blame your little crush for that.” you say teasingly, removing your arm that’s around his neck and begin poking him.

 

He growls at you and shoves you away from him, causing you to stumble off the sidewalk and into the grass. Karkat is very sensitive with topic of his crush on **Terezi Pyrope** , because apparently it’s deadly obvious she likes you. But, as far as you know from what she has told you, she definitely likes Karkat. You and one of Terezi’s friends, **Nepeta Leijon** , and you have been trying to get them together, although she likes him as well. How the fuck does he get all the girls to like him? He’s a fucking asshole to everyone. Oh well, you decide to shrug off your question and continue to torment him.

 

Smirking, you walk back onto the sidewalk next to Karkat, “So, where are you gonna confess your _undying lo_ -”

 

“GOGDAMMIT STRIDER SHUT IT.”

 

You laugh even more, and he gets more angry. He crosses his arms as you swing an arm around his shoulder.

 

⇒ DAVE: ARRIVE AT SCHOOL

The two of you arrive at **SKAIA HIGH SCHOOL** and immediately get bombarded by your friends. Some of them ask about where you were and why you weren’t answering them last night. Your mind pondered on the fact you finally met John in person for the first time last night. You haven’t made contact with him since, you wonder what he’s doing now.

 

You get snapped out of your daydream by Karkat’s loud mouth cussing. You turn to see him glaring at **Vriska Serket** , one of the main people that bully him. But, she’s really good friends with **Terezi Pyrope** so he deals with her… Somehow… Anyways, you listen in on their fight before doing anything to break it up.

 

“Why the fuck would you do that?! After I specifically told you not to! Then again, I don’t even know why I trust you as much as I do, you’ve always been a gogdamn shitstick to me! I don’t even know half the things I do and their reasonin-” Karkat was cut off by Vriska’s laughter.

 

“Oh, Karkat. You can be so cute sometimes. Why do you trust me so much?” she says, putting a figure to her lips in wonder. Then, she lifts it up as if there’s a light bulb above her head, “Oh yeah! That’s right! I’m best friends with your little cru-”

 

“SHHHHHHHH...UT THE FUCK UP, SERKET! I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT.” Karkat says, his face being furiously red.

 

You’re afraid he’ll blow a gasket if you wait any longer.

 

⇒ DAVE: SAVE KARKAT

“Let him go, Vriska. Stop teasing him.” you say, walking over to where they are and rest your arm on Karkat’s shoulder. He gives you a glare but you ignore it, he should be grateful that you saved his ass from further embarrassment.

 

She groaned, “Ugh, fiiiiiiiine. Why can’t a girl just have fun around here?” she complains, and begins to walk away in a different direction.

 

Karkat was about to make a snarky comeback until you slap your hand over his mouth to shut him up. Instead, you reply for him, “Teasing someone isn’t what I’d call fun!”

 

She held up the finger in return, not looking back at you two.

 

Karkat growls under your hand and pries it off his mouth. He mumbles something under his breath before crossing his arms and begins to walk with you to your guys’ first class of the day, **DRAMA**. You don’t know why you signed up for the class because you’ve never been interested in theater specifically, but in other forms of the arts you have. Sometimes you wish you had signed up for something else, maybe a writing course or something so you can throw down some sick fires in poetry.

 

⇒ DAVE: ENTER CLASSROOM

You and Karkat enter the classroom where all your friends are sitting there waiting for the teacher to walk in. You sit with your friends, which is unfortunately near none other than **Eridan Ampora** and **Feferi Peixes**. The only one you’re really annoyed with is Eridan, he never leaves you and your best bro alone, and he always hits on everyone. It’s like he wants everyone to hate him. Yet, somehow, everyone loves him and pities him for his lonesome.

 

Why? Don’t fucking ask me, I don’t write his love life.

 

⇒ DAVE: BE TEACHER

You refuse this command as you have no desire to be someone who looks like they like stabbing.

 

The bell rings and **Mr. Noir** walks into the room, everyone becomes silent as he walks to the front of the room. He glares at everyone who isn’t sitting in a chair, and they quickly sit properly in one facing the front of the class.

 

“Alright, I don’t want any chit-chattin’ goin’ on here. You all know the rules.” Mr. Noir says in his very thick New York accent. “Now, gettin’ down to business, the spring production is comin’ up soon and…”

 

He began rambling about the school production and how we should audition for extra credit and bunch of boring shit to you. Your mind wanders to last night again, you can’t get your mind off John. You sigh silently to yourself as you strategically pull out your phone, and begin to type away on pesterchum. Since the school has terrible service, it takes a few minutes for the messages to send.

 

_**\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] --** _

 

_TG: oh my god help me_

_TG: my teacher is literally just rambling again like always_

_TG: cant he take a goddamn hint no one listens_

_TG: like jegus_

_TG: i mean jesus_

_TG: why the fuck does that keep happening_

 

You stare at your phone waiting for a reply. Suddenly, a phone goes off in the class, and somehow it triggers a few other phones to go off. You curse quietly to yourself as Mr. Noir chuckles a little. He pulls out **THE BUCKET** , and everyone groans. Karkat looks at you and you just shrug.

 

⇒ DAVE: ATTEMPT TO HIDE PHONE

You attempt to hide your phone as Mr. Noir comes around the room, holding out the bucket as everyone fesses up and drops their phone in **THE BUCKET**.

 

“Mr. Ampora, Ms. Peixes, I’ll be seein’ both of you in detention,” he says as you hear two phones drop in the bucket. You could hear Eridan mumbling behind you quietly. “As you know, I will not tolerate cell phone use in this class, if you haven’t rottened your minds over break,” he continues as he heads to the back of the classroom. “Ah, Mr. Egbert, I’ll let you slide this time since you’re new to this school. But you will be puttin’ your phone in the bucket.”

 

You stop attempting to hide your phone as you stiffen up slightly, you slightly turn your head to the back of the classroom to see John. Yes, John Egbert, your best internet friend that you met yesterday. You had no idea he- wait, he never told you where he was moving. You grin slightly to yourself, not noticing **THE BUCKET** was coming your way.

 

“Mr. Strider, I’ll be seeing you in detention as well.”

 

You turn your head to the left and place your phone in **THE BUCKET**. You sink down in your chair and cross your arms, glaring at Mr. Noir as he places the jail of phones on his desk.

 

“But, he wasn’t even on his phone! He was just so happened to have his phone out when the other phones went off!” Karkat says, trying to defend you. You knew he was completely lying.

 

“That’s ten minutes for you, Mr. Vantas.”

 

A scoff, followed by a cackle was heard in the back of the class, “If he can even count that high.” Terezi says, still snickering to herself.

 

“Fifteen for you, Ms. Pyrope!”

 

Terezi made a sound of disapproval. Mr. Noir glared at the entire class as he spoke sternly, “How many times do I have to tell you guys not to disobey my rules. As I’ve said, there will be consequences if you do!” A few moments of silence followed until you saw him sigh and his figure softened, “Yes, Mr. Nitram?”

 

“Uh.. How was your winter break, Mr. Noir?” **Tavros Nitram** said quietly from the back of the class.

 

You groaned along with everyone else as Mr. Noir begins speaking about it. It was extremely boring so you tuned everything out that he said. You and Karkat passed notes quietly during class and you told him about John. He was enraged about how Terezi was being a complete bitch to him for saying that, you thought that she said that snarky comeback just to get into detention as well. His face turned bright red when he read that and you chuckled silently.

 

⇒

The bell rings at last, everyone sighs in relief as they gather their belongings quickly and headed towards the door. But, Eridan, Feferi, John and you went to grab your phones.

 

John was quick to grab his phone and exit the class, you quickly grabbed yours, almost tripping Eridan in the process -- not that you wouldn’t mind tripping him -- and ran after John.

 

⇒ DAVE: CATCH UP TO JOHN

You find that he was actually just waiting right outside the door, he smiled brightly when he saw you.

 

“Oh my god, you never told me where you were moving, or the school you were going to. What the hell, Egderp?” you say laughing, nudging him a little.

 

He laughed with you, “Sorry, thought it’d be an awesome surprise if I showed up.” he says as the two of you walk together. “Well, I still don’t know my way around the school so-”

 

“I can show you around, dude. It’s chill. I know everything there is to know about this place.”

 

John rolls his eyes, “Of course you do.”

 

You lean over to him slightly, “One thing I’m gonna say now, _do not mess with Eridan Ampora, and Feferi Peixes_. They’re basically royalty in this godforbidden school, like damn, everyone practically loves them. Well, they more pity Eridan -- who hits on everyone might I add -- but Feferi is actually really nice, she just follows Eridan around. In Karkat’s fucked up mind, they’re moirails.”

 

“I HEARD THAT, STRIDER!” Karkat’s loud voice came from down the hall behind you two.

 

You turn to see Karkat walking towards you guys, his hair slightly messier than before. It seemed as if he was running, he was panting and trying to catch his breath. He groans once he finally catches up, and mumbles something not audible for anyone else to hear. Someone calls his name and the last thing you hear him yell is “FUCK” before running past you guys.

 

“Does this always happen?” John asks as you two begin walking again.

 

“All the time. Karkles usually gets bullied a lot for being short and having a shit attitude.” you say chuckling. It’s true he has the shittiest attitude on the planet.

 

John smirks before you stop at a corner where **THE ANNOUNCEMENT BOARD**  is.

 

⇒ DAVE: SHOW JOHN THE ANNOUNCEMENT BOARD

“This is where all the announcements are posted,” you say motioning to the board. “Right now the main one that’s up is the musical audition paper, which is pointless in even auditioning for. Mr. Noir favors Eridan and Feferi.” you say scoffing.

 

John puffs out a little bit of air, “Well that’s unfair.”

 

You open your mouth to say something, but get interrupted by the royalty pair.

 

“Hey, Dave.” Eridan says, leaning against the wall with a pen in his hand. “You thinkin’ about auditionin’?”

 

You laugh lightly in reply, “When have I ever considered auditioning, Eridan?” you asked, like the smartass you are.

 

Eridan rolled his eyes, “Well, I think you should audition.” he says as he writes his name on the audition list. He turns back and sees John, he scans him up and down with his eyes squinted.

 

You could sense John didn’t feel comfortable, so you decided to save him from the awkwardness. “So, John, let’s not be late for your next class. What is it?” you ask him as the two of you turn and walk away, though you could still feel Eridan’s eyes staring.

 

⇒ DAVE: ABSCOND

 

 


End file.
